scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ambruh/General Facts About Me. ovo
Hello my special friends. I'm just doing this because I have nothing better to do honestly, and it might help you to get to know me better! Also the Wikia activity is kinda dead.. So, as the title states, here are some facts about yours truly~ ��~FACTS~�� �������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� 1. I really like Italian and Asian food. I can't choose between the two. 2. When I was younger, I had very light blonde hair. -w- 3. Naruto was the first anime I watched, I was around 9 or 10 years old. (I'm 16 years old now) 4. My eye color changes a little when I cry or if my eyes are watery. Normally they're hazel and green but they turn a little blue like so. 5. My middle name is Marie. 6. I tend to jokingly insult people I'm close to a lot in real life. 7. Growing up as a kid, my favorite food was macaroni and cheese. Now it's probably just chicken or something-- I dunno. 8. People who are genuinely nice make me scream, and then if they're extremely nice I explode. I love people who choose to be kind. Please if you're a kind person, never change. 9. I was bullied for 2 years of my life over being dumb. 10. I was put in school a year earlier than I should've been, and my curriculum has very high standards. 11. Along with that, I have ADD which makes it hard to focus on things. 12. I tend to think too much, or overthink things a lot. 13. I swear I'm never bored, even just starring out a window can keep me entertained. 14. I didn't know how to tie my shoes until 7th grade. 15. Everyone In my personal life tends to complain about my hair, but I love my hair personally. It's so messy, just like my life. So it fits me like a tee. 16. I'm right handed, but that's kinda boring.. hm, the tip of my right hand's middle finger got cut off by getting slammed in the car door when I was 2 or 3. 17. I never use references or anything much of that sort when I draw. It's all straight from the brain usually. 18. I've been drawing since the age of 7 and animating since the age of 12. 19. I have a birthmark on my left arm that looks like someone hurt me. I love to trick people with it. 20. I kinda have a dark sense of humor, but to be fair I think everything is funny. 21. I laugh and smile too easily. 22. I've never been a part of any sport related stuff, or have taken interest in them. 23. When I was younger, I was such a neat freak. I'd clean the whole house almost every weekend. Now I'm a lazy butt. 24. I'm super sensitive to sound, it can agitate me very easily. Especially the sound of chewing. 25. I had a weird skin disorder, I'm not too sure what it was but I would have all these bumps on my skin. I took medicine for it and it went away after awhile. 26. I love rainy days and gloomy days. They make me feel really relaxed. 27. I don't like being around people. In order to feel at ease, I must be alone in a dark room with mah laptop. 28. I wuv to sleep. Sleep is the best. 29. People call me nicknames that I'm called on here all the time in real life. They call me Ambs, or Amby, and sometimes just Amb. 30. I currently have 2 cats a dog and a bunch of fishies for pets. 31. I have one older sister, one younger sister, and an older brother-- he's the eldest out of us. I'm just kinda in the middle. 32. When something makes me really happy or nervous on here, I always seem to get out of my chair and walk around or run around--- or I just hide under the covers. 33. My favorite game is Splatoon at the moment. 34. I don't actually play video games very much, I am a nerd about 'em and all but.. I'm on the computer drawing or coding more than anything 35. A few years ago, I'd enjoy voicing over people on the TV so muchhhh. It was a lot of funnn, my sisters would join in too and we'd say the stupidest things. 36. I have insomnia sometimes. It comes and goes. 37. I'm allergic to mosquito bites. 38. I wear a jacket and socks to bed a lot, I cannot sleep without them. As a side note, I wear a jacket all the time. 39. I used to enjoy the cold weather so much that I would go to school without a coat- just a short sleeve t-shirt with some pants and shoes when it was snowing. Now I need all the warmth of Brayden's body to keep me warm. 40. I've never done very well in school, I probably have the worst GPA and I am proud of that. I kind of want to create my own buisiness with the programming skills I've obtained too. 41. I plan to animate something for SH real soon. It'll just be for practice but I'm going to try to make it look real professional and I'm going to spend so much time on it too. 42. I'm the shyest person you'll ever know in real life--- I've been called 'the shyest person ever' a ton, so I accept my fate. 43. The school I go to has a football team that beat a famous football team down in Cali and an actual movie came out about them losing to our team. It was great. 44. I love all the colorshahahha paint me a rainbow 45. I'm so focused on others that I care about that I forget about myself. 46. I was so obsessed with Miiverse that one time I hid under the bed and didn't go to school just so I could keep talking with friends on there. I have no life. *cries* 47. My dream job is to be a graphic designer or animator. 48. My character's sword is based off of Rin's sword from Blue Exorcist. I need to change it up a little still since their appearances are similar. 49. I'm Pansexual. I am definitely attracted to pans. Brayden is the cutest pan ever. I also feel like I'm gender fluid from how much of a boy I am, but I openly consider myself female. 50. If I meet someone new I automatically think they're going to hate me. There's no way around it. 51. I have an obsession with a fictional character that rarely anyone knows about-- Toonlink is justtt aaaaaa---- he's a cinnamon roll. <3333333 52. I was raised.. poorly.. like for example, my opinions and thoughts were always put down, that sort of thing. It made me afraid to speak my own mind. I also was.. abused sort of.. I wont go into detail. That's really personal... 53. I wuv wearing perfume and scented things--- I like the smells of 'dem. 54. I get headaches very easily and quite often. 55. I do take medication for ADD and severe Depression, which has been helping luckily. 56. Music is my life. I like all types of leh musics.. well except Country and some rap. I really like Alternative Rock, Vocaloid, and Indie. 57. Youtube is also my life, aaaaaaa. I have so many favorite youtubers. Einshine, The Anime Man, Aki, Lost Pause---- the list could go on foreverrrrr. <333333 They're all beautiful go watch them now. 58. Sometimes I feel really excited or overwhelmed-- like I can't breathe or something??? It's so hard to describe but it makes me want to glomp everything I see and just run around in joy while feeling like I'm going to have a heart attack. 59. My brother went into a coma from doing drugs and had serious damage done to his brain. Please don't do drugs. 60. Speaking of that, don't bring them up either, I feel really uncomfortable about them sometimessss. I mean if it's for a joke it's okay with me but.. yeah... 61. I've had so many cats in my life time. Around 20 in fact, yassss my life has been filled with cats. 62. I do have a fetish... 63. I plan on dying my hair blonde soon so I look more like my character. 64. I love my online friends so much please don't hurt them ever. They are all so pure. <333333 I try not to pick favorites since I can relate to a lot of them and they're all super fun and adorable but I feel most connected to Okami personally. 65. Fuzzy socks are life. 66. Nothing disgusts me. Nothing. I swear to god, I may act like it does but not actually. I guess gore and corpses that look real and dead is the only thing that can make me cringe but there's nothing besides that. 67. I think I'm so embarrassing that I physically push myself away from others because I don't want them to see my disgusting appearance. 68. I worry too much and I get paranoid really easily. 69. I used to cut... 70. The longest relationship I've ever been in is the one I'm in now-- and it's the most successful too. The second longest was 4 months.. and all the rest were about a month. 71. I've never been so in love, I swear to god Brayden is also my life. 72. Everyday I wake up, the first thing I think about is checking Skype instead of getting ready for school and all that shiz. I'm addicted to the internet. 73. I'm actually such a bad student at school, I can't even tell you how many days I've skipped just to get away from everyone. 74. I have two friends in real life that use this site and one of them is a huge nerd and the other being a weeb. 75. I'm pretty tall and I'm not skinny nor overweight. I do feel like I need to be a stick though.. I'm self-conscience about my body. 76. I cut my own hair, that's why it looks so messy. Huehue. 77. I hate how most carpet feels-- I have really sensitive hands and feet. Honestly everything about me is sensitive. 78. I love it when people pet my hand-- yes specifically my hand. It's very soothing for me. 79. It's hard not to have an urge to go out into the world and find you guys. I constantly want to run away and just go on an adventure but I know I wouldn't do well out there on my own. If I had a license, I would try to. 80. I've fainted while standing before in a concert. The fall was fun. 81. It's rare for me to throw up, I can't even make myself do it if I try. 82. I only have one pair of shoes. 83. How I got introduced into the community of video games and such was by Pokemon. When I was five or six my brother was obsessed with it and I automatically became interested. 84. Apparently I don't look very bad without make up but I choose to wear it anyway because I hate my face. :^) 85. I know at least 3 or 4 people who have had a crush on me in real life... I run away from them. 86. I love Studio Ghibli. They're creations are phenomenal to me, and it's where my inspiration comes from. 87. I swear I've seen or heard of almost every cartoon that's aired on TV within the years 1990-2015. I'm a huge cartoon junky. 88. I hate chocolate, some types of seafood, and wasabi. I actually am not much of a picky eater honestly. I love most things. 89. It's different for most people but...I want to be shorter. I don't like being tall. 90. Bees, public speaking, spiders, thunder and lightening, natural disasters, people, scary movies, failure, heights, the thought of losing loved ones, and Dumbo are all things I really dislike and are afraid of. 91. I prefer to be alone most of the time instead of hanging out with friends online. It's how I recharge sorta. Brayden also helps me a lot hue. 92. I kinda don't want to grow up, it's why I get so stressed out and become kinda borderline suicidal from time to time. 93. I was popular in elementary school. 94. My face gets red really easily and I bite my nails sometimes when I'm nervous. 95. I swear I can cry a river, my eyes get so watery and so many tears come out it's weirdddd. I can cry on the spot too. It's just as easy to cry as it is to laugh for me. 96. A lot of the clothes I wear were from thrift shops because I'm cheap and poor. 97. Our house was broken into when I was younger. 98. I've never been on a plane. We do own a boat though, and I love boating. 99. Whenever I don't have access to the internet or technology I feel like I'm losing my mind.. either that, or I think about what you guys could be doing without me. 100. I hate being angry and sad. It always makes me feel guilty. I also hate reading, and math, and writing, and school. ovo Category:Blog posts